Saya meets Anderson
by saya54
Summary: Saya. Ein durchgekanlltes Andersonfangirl. Trifft auf: ANDERSON... Sie Bietet ihm...POKIES an.
1. chapter 1: POKIES!

POKIES

Das ist mein erstes Hellsing Fanfiction! Hoffe ihr Mögt es...

Anderson schlief ruhig in seinem Raum als er plötzlich einen Lauten Knall hörte...

Saya: POKIES!

Anderson: fragend das Mädchen anschau HÄ?

Saya:stirnrunzel Du bist Anderson oder?

Anderson(A): ja.. Öhm... Wo bin ich?

Anderson stellt fest: Er ist nicht in seinem Raum. Zu seinen Füssen sitzt ein kleines rotblondes, grauäugiges Fangirl.

A:Oh gott, es ist ein fangirl!

Saya(S): Was? Ich? Ich bin ein Vampir...

A: Oh Gott ein durhgeknalltes Fangirl.

S: Jetzt mach mal halblang! Ich bin nicht durchgeknallt. Du hast mich gestern kennengelernt. Du weisst schon... Cosplaymesse...

A: Oh ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel.

S: Willst du Pockies?

A: Hmm... Ja. gut. knusper

S: ich mach Frühstück, Kaffee? Oder Tee?

A: Ähm, ja ..,. äh, Tee bitte.

S:gut. Geht pfeifend in die Küche.

A: Sag mal...äh... sorry wie heisst du?

S:Saya, mein name ist saya.

A: Öh, ja Saya. Wo bin ich eigentlich?

S: In meiner Ferienwohnung. Beziehungsweise in der Meiner Familie. Auch toast?

A:Jah... Klar.. Ich hab hier geschlafen!

S: Ja im Gästebett. Du hast geschlafen. Nein nicht mit mir.

A: Puh.

S: Was denkst du von mir. Ich bin Vielleicht ein Fangirl aber nicht pervers süchtig nac dir wie die anderen...

A: Gut.

Irgendwie wurde dieses Fangirl symphatisch. Es erinnerte ihn an jemanden. er wusste nicht an wen.

S: Hier dein Toast.tostunternasehalt

A: Danke. Saya. Netter Name.Ziemlich ungewöhnlich.

S: Meine Mutter war bekifft als ich ihn bekam.

A: nana, sowas sagt man aber nicht. Bist du katholik?

S: Yuiiii... Ja, ich hab mich taufen lassen.

A: Wie alt bist du?

S: 14.

A: Da darfst du schon alleine zum coslayen?

S: ja. Mam vertraut mir.

Anderson lächlte. Sie war durchgeknallt. Ja. Das stimmte. Aber sie war nicht so wie die anderen. Sie war anders.

Er brauchte eine unterkunft. aber er konnte sie nicht fragen.

S: wieso nicht? Du kannst gern hier pennen.

A: WAHHHH... Du liest meine Gedanken!

S: Ja. Ich bin ein Vampir, Schon vergessen?

A: öhm...

S: Nja. Ich hoffe ich kann dich kurz allein lassen. Ich muss einkaufen gehn. Wenn du hier pennst brauchen wir mehr zu essen...

A: Öhm, ja ok.

S: Bai Bai!

So das war das erste chap. Nix für ungut. Wenn sich wr angesprochen fühlt. saya54 greetz everyone...

p.s. Die beiden werden nie etwas miteinander haben. Sie ist viel zu jung.

ausserdem hasse ich mary-sues. Wie fast jeder eben...

ICH WILL REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2: OPUHI!

Opuhi!

Mein zweites Chap. Das erste war ein bisschen kurz. Aber ich weiss nicht ob das zweite länger wird... - Hilflos schrieb und schreib und schreib

Nja, Ich bin so schlecht. Aber trotzdem versuche ich das beste...

Chapter2: OPUHI!

Anderson hört wie der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wird, und unterbricht sein Puzzeln... Es ist ein Maxwell Puzzel...

Saya(s): OPUHI!

Anderson(a): Was? Oh hi! Schon wieder da?

S: yaiiii! der Laden ist gleich um die Ecke.

A: Oh... Ich hab das Geschirr abgespült und dann gepuzzelt...

S: Oh.. Danke wäre nicht nötig gewesen.

Saya geht in die Küche und beginnt Poky-Schachteln Auszupacken. Darunter kommen Zentnerpackungen von Instant-Ramen zum Vorschein.

S: pfeift

Autorin: Saya was pfeifst du?

A: Wie jetzt wer ist das denn?

Autorin: Hey, ich kann dich auch gleich irgendwo aufwachen lassen ja, ich bin die Autorin diese Fanfiction!

A: Achso du bist das...

S: Hellsing Titelied Natürlich!

Autorin: Na dann...

A: Huh... Ich hab Hunger!

S: Ich mache Ramen, wills du welche?

A: Ja, gut.

S: Was denn?

A: Nix. Sonst koche ich immer.

Alucard: Er ist ein miserabler Koch.

Autroin: HEY! Raus aus meiner Fanfiction du kommst erst später dran, ja!

Alucard: schmoll Oh, mann...

A: Das war seltsam.

S: Nö das ist normal. Deckst du den Tisch?... Oh halt mal peinlich berührt sei ... hehe... Darf ich dich dutzen?

A: Normal. Ist OK.

S: Na dann. Deckst du den Tisch?

A: smile ja gern. endlich ne gescheite beschäftgung.

Saya nimt die Ramen vom Herd und beginnt sie auf zwei Schüseln zu verteilen die Anderson auf den Tisch stellt.

S: oh, passt du mit deinen Beinen unter den Tisch?

A: Mit einem Normalen Stuhl ja. Nicht auf dem Barhocker.

S: Oky. Warte mal.

Saya verlässt die Küche und kommt mit einem Stuhl zurück.

A: Ahh, jetzt muss ich wenigstens nich auf dich runterschaun.

S:

A: Was hast du heúte noch vor?

S: Ich geh Cosplayen. Kommste mit?

A: mundvollhat jampf

S: Das nehm ich als ja. mampf

A: wie kommts eigentlich das du dich normal ernährst?

S: Ich trinke genug Blut. Alucard birngt mir manchmal was...

Alucard: Ja ich eben...

Autorin: Mowl alu!

S: kicher yuiii!

A: smile

-ende chapter2 OPHUI!-

Scheint jetzt länger zus ein. Nja. Egal. REVIEWS BITTE!


	3. Chapter 3: YUIII&BAI BAI!

YUIIIII!&BAI BAI!

Hallo. Ich bin noch am Leben ja! Wenn man dies als Leben bezeichnen könnte.

Hier Ist das 3. Chap von Sayameetsanderson.

Saya(s): hihi

Anderson(a): was?

S: Nichts.

A?nixraff

S: Ohh schau mal ein Alucard Cosplayer!

A: Öhm, jaaaa

S: Yuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

A? HÄ?

Alucard Cosplayer: Yuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

S: cooles Kostüm!

Alucard Cosplayer: Danke deins Auch!

S:BAI BAI!

Alucard Cosplayer: BAI BAI!

Die beiden geben sih ein Küsschen auf die Wange...

A? Öhm kanntest du den?

S:Nö.

A: Warum hast du ihn dann geküsst!

S:Standard!

A: Nja...

Alucard: HUA. Was für ein billiges Imitat meiner selbst!

S: ALUCARD!

Alucard: HIHIHIHAHA

Autorin: MANN ALUCARD ES REICHT!

Die Autorin zieht Alucard eins mit dem Laptop über...

Alucard: AUUU!

Autorin.: Das haste nun davon...

S: Ähm... Darf ich euch daran erinnern das wir hier grade ein Fanfiction schriebn?

Autorin: NEIN wie peinlich! Sorry Leute!

Alucard: Es ist echt nicht zu fassen.

Nach der kleinen Unterbrechnung( tschuldigt bitte Leute) geht es nun weiter...

Saya und Anderson kommen in die Messehalle und suchen nach dem Cdstand.

S: Magst du ,Dir en grey"?

A:Nich unbedingt.

S:Was magst du denn?

A:Nirvana!

S: OO oh

A: was?

S: zu sich selbst that sucks. Ja die mag ich auch...

A: Aha

Die Beiden kommen schliesslich jeweils für sich selbst zu dem endschluss, Das sie besser SCHNELL den Katanastand aufsuchen.

A: Ahhh... wie schön...

S: Hmmm... Ja. Das hier gefällt mir.

Sie deutet auf ein Schwert mit schwarzer Scheide.

A: Ja das ist schön. Kann man sicher auch mit Weihwasser einreiben.

S: Ähm, ja. 

A: ach ja... Hehe... peinlich penlich. Ich würde es einreiben.

S: Ich nicht.

A: Ich weiss.

S: Eiscreme oder Pokies!

A: Eiscreme mit Pokies.

Die beiden laufen vergnügt zum Pokiesstand. Und kaufen Pokies...

Alucard: Was finden die nur an Pokies...

Autorin: Weiss net. Die schmecken halt gut. ÄHM HALT MAL! ALUCARD! ALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!

Alucard: ! JAJA ICH WEISS SORRY:...

S: LEUTE ist jetzt gut.

A:räuspergenau. Öhm. Hört auf den Minivamp.

S: HEY!

Autorin: können wir jetzt weitermachen, bitte!

Nach einem weiteren, ähm... Zwischenfall, kommen die beiden am Pokiesstand an.

S: so pokies. Anwesend...

A: Ja. Jetzt Eiscreme.

S: hihi

Sie laufen zum Eiscreme Stand und gehen dann in richtung hause.

S: So.

A: Was machen wir zuhause?

S: Ramen Kochen.

A: Heute koche ich...

S: OKY!

SOOO BAIBAI!

Vergesst nicht! ICH WILL REVIEWS...


	4. 4: Bye Bye Saya und miserable Kochkünste

ANDERSON'S KOCHKÜNSTE

Leute das Kapitel wird sehr kurz. Das weiss ich jetzt schon.

Saya(s): Irgendwie sind die Ramen verklebt...

Anderson(a): Oh... MIST!

S: Naja ist nicht so schlimm. Aber jetzt muss ich Alucard recht geben...

Alucard: YESS! ICH WUSSTE ES YEAH!!! _rennt wild hüpfnd durch die Gegend_

Autorin: Danke für diesen Konstruktiven Beitrag Alucard.

S: Ähm ja...

A: So, ich muss die etwas mitteilen...

S: was denn?!?

A: Nja, ich muss heute abend zurück nach ,,Hause" in den Vatikan...

S: Oh, ja klar. Ich geb dir Pokies mit... Und grüss Maxwell von mir.

A: Er wird sicher erfreut sein. LAss uns Puzzeln...

Und sie Puzzelten... BIs Saya Anderson zum Bahnhof brachte.

S: Also dann.

A: Ja. Auf wiedersehen.

S: Hoffentlich

_Anderson umarmt Saya_

A: MAch'S gut...

S: TSchüs...

Später im Zug:

A: Warum hab ich sie umarmt...

Alucard: Weil du sie magst?!

Autorin: SIE IST KEINE MARY SUE ALU!!! HAU ENDLICH AB!

A: Hach das werde ich vermissen...


End file.
